rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuFaux's Drag Race Season 3
Season 3 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. The season premiered on May 16, 2018, with 14 queens competing for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar along with a prize of $100,000 along with a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a trip to anywhere. Ana Rex Sia was crowned as this season's winner with Cat Valentine being Miss Congeniality RuFaux's Drag Race is created by OriMoxx Plot overview 14 queens compete for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000 and a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics This season, the premiere will have no one eliminated in the first challenge but it would also be followed by another challenge all within the same episode. Contestant's Progress * Note, Sue Eh Side passed away after filming therefore why she didn't return for the reunion and finale. Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:OriMoxx Category:RuFaux's Drag Race :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners and won re-entry :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners but didn't win re-entry :█ The contestant wasn't one of the top 3 performing potential returners and was eliminated again for the final time :█ The contestant was one of the worst in the but did not have to lipsync :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom & was eliminated. :█ The contestant quit the competition :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time this season after returning to the competition :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" and was Eliminated and didn't make top 2. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and made top 2. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on The Reunion, but was out of the running. Episode 1 Part 1:'' Miss Thing Pageant'' * Special Guest Judges: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in their hometown look and then their best look that represents themself as a queen and give a speech why they should win the pageant and what they would do with the title * Main Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise to Honolulu, Hawaii Episode 1 Part 2:'' Drag Queens of a Kingdom'' * Special Guest Judges: Anne Hathaway and Emilia Clarke * Mini Challenge: Take a photo infront of fire while in full drag * Mini Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Mini Challenge Prize: A Squatty Potty * Main Challenge: Make an outfit out of scratch that goes with the theme of Queen of a Kingdom * Main Challenge Winner: Ana Rex Sia * Main Challenge Prize: A 2 year subscription to Square Space * Bottom 2: Sue Eh Side and Taylor Snake * Lip-Sync Song: Happy by Marina and The Diamonds * Eliminated: Taylor Snake * Farewell Message: "Buy Reputation on iTunes and Kim Kardashian is the real snake -TS" Episode 2: RuFaux's Stand Up Comedy * Special Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Margaret Cho * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Troxi Metal * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order of which queens go out on stage for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Do a stand up comedy session * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Troxi Metal * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symone * Bottom 2: Necki Manaj and Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Lip-Sync Song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: No one * Quit: Sue Eh Side * Farewell Message: "Welcome to your tape" Episode 3:'' Chicago The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Catherine Zeta Jones and Renée Zellweger * Mini Challenge: Get into quick old lady drag and do a danceoff * Mini Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles of this week's rusical * Main Challenge: Star in a drag queen parody of Chicago * Runway Theme: Latex Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Dislexya * Main Challenge Prize: A trip to New York * Bottom 2: Tiffany Pollard and Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Lip-Sync Song: Cell Block Tango from Chicago * Eliminated: Stanky Lame Meatjuice * Farewell Message: "Hennything is possible" Episode 4:'' The Queen's Place'' * Special Guest Judges: Kristen Bell and Jameela Jamil * Main Challenge: Act in a drag queen parody of The Good Place * Runway Theme: Angel Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Belle Lee Mia * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of VH1 * Bottom 2: Troxi Metal and Necki Manaj * Lip-Sync Song: Emotion by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Necki Manaj * Farewell Message: "Boy toy named Troy used to live in detroit" Episode 5:'' Queens Of Advertisements'' * Special Guest Judge: Kris Jenner * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and do a dance off * Mini Challenge Winners: Allison Harvard and Troxi Metal * Mini Challenge Prize: Be team leaders of this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Team Allison has to advertise RuFaux's perfume while team Troxi Metal has to advertise RuFaux's Eyeshadow Pallete * Runway Theme: Executive Woman Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Main Challenge Prize: The Pointer Sisters in or out of their Andrew Christian Underwear * Bottom 2: Troxi Metal and Belle Lee Mia * Lip-Sync Song: Touch My Body by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Troxi Metal * Farewell Message: "I blame Ketyer Zasedefeg" Episode 6: ''Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Florence + The Machine & Lacey Chabert * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of a thousand Britney Spears * Main Challenge Winner: Dislexya * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewellry from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 2: Chanel #2 and Cat Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine * Eliminated: No One * Farewell Message: N/A Episode 7:'' Late Night Talk Show Hosts'' * Special Guest Judge: Jamie Lee Curtis * Mini Challenge: Create a butterfly headband * Mini Challenge Winner: Ana Rex Sia * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos and a pair of trios for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Star in a late night talk show with you and your partner(s) and talk to Jamie Lee Curtis * Main Challenge Winners: Cat Valentine and Chanel #2 * Main Challenge Prize: A trip to the Bahamas * Bottom 2: Carly Shay and New York * Lip-Sync Song: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Carly Shay * Farewell Message: "I'm Carly! Without Sam! And this is iAmSashayingAway!" Episode 8: ''Float Your Boat'' * Guest Judges: '''Billy B., Kelly Osbourne, and Pauley Perrette * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''New York * '''Main Challenge: '''Create and wear a parade float based on a color of the pride flag. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Allison Harvard * '''Bottom Two: Cat Valentine & Chanel #2 * Lip Sync Song: '"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: '''Chanel #2 * '''Farewell Message: '"He's killing me! The Red Devil is killing me! I let him into my room, now I'm being stabbed to death!! Somebody please help me! Please!" '''Episode 9: ''Wizards of Drag'' * Guest Judges: 'Todrick Hall and Marc Jacobs * '''Special Guest: '''Marc Snetiker * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Try to guess which Ru song is playing with only 10 seconds of it playing * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Ana Rex Sia * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens give "Wizard of Oz" themed makeovers to cast members of ''Little Women: L.A. * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Ana Rex Sia * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo * 'Runway Theme: '''Wizard of Oz Couture * '''Bottom Two: '''New York and Khrystyana * '''Lip Sync Song: '"I Love It" by Icona Pop * 'Eliminated: '''Khrystyana * '''Farewell Message: '"I shoulda won cycle 24" '''Episode 10: Your Pilot's On Fire * Guest Judges: Noah Galvin and Lisa Robertson * Main Challenge: Create, write, and star in a TV pilot * Main Challenge Winner: 'Dislexya and Ana Rex Sia * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$1,000 for The Spa on Rodeo and a supply of hair care products by Aquage. * '''Runway Theme: Club Kid Couture * Bottom Two: Belle Lee Mia'' and New York * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Greedy" ''by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated:' New York * Farewell Message: "I will forever be the HBIC" Episode 11:'' The Earth Ball'' * Special Guest Judge: Cameron Diaz * Mini Challenge: "Everybody Loves Puppets" * Mini Challenge Winner: Cat Valentine * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph the opening musical number * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in outfits that represent water, fire and earth with the earth look being made completely from scratch * Main Challenge Winner: Cat Valentine * Main Challenge Prize: A costume from Kicka Custom Design * Bottom 2: Ana Rex Sia & Belle Lee Mia * Lip-Sync Song: Froot by Marina and The Diamonds * Eliminated: Belle Lee Mia * Farewell Message: "Buy Rainbow on iTunes and Dr. Luke can choke" Episode 12: The Final Four * Main Challenge: Create a verse for the remix of a RuFaux Song * Lip-Sync Song: Chandelier by Sia * Eliminated: Cat Valentine * Farewell Message: "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Episode 13: ''The Reunion'' * Miss Congeniality: Cat Valentine * Miss Congeniality Prize: $2000 and a week long retreat to Palm Springs * Top 2: Allison Harvard and Ana Rex Sia * Eliminated: Dislexya Episode 14: The Finale * Lip-Sync Song: Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds * Winner of RuFaux's Drag Race Season 3: Ana Rex Sia * Runner-Up: Allison Harvard Category:RFDR Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Season 3 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race 3